


In Sickness

by Squeeful



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeeful/pseuds/Squeeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To love is to share.  Everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness

He woke to snuffles in his ear and a dampness under his jaw. Doyle was dripping and gave a lush sniff before nuzzling his nose into Bodie's carotid.

"Use a hanky, not my neck," he groused, but held on tight to the too-warm body.

"Share and share alike, sunshine," Doyle said, insufferably smug.

That warranted a poke. "You're going to give me your cold at this rate." He was too comfortable to truly complain.

"Uh huh." Stuffily, but satisfied.

Bodie shifted to look into rheumy green eyes. "Don't sound so pleased, you snot."

Doyle sneezed. Loudly and in Bodie's face.


End file.
